The Cherry Blossom Syndrome
by ShioNezumi
Summary: Having a medic close is convenient...especially for a criminal... AU. Sasusaku and other canon couples ( as well as NejiTen, SuiKa).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Familial dysautonomia or Riley–Day syndrome. A rare disease famous in public as a "no tears and no pain" condition. Few know that there are more symptoms peculiar to it.**

"Chikushō, I won't make it on time" she was trying not to panic. But the feeling was growing inside her. It seemed to overwhelm her soon. If she continued to move in the same slow pace she would not make it on time.

It's funny how life works. When you are in hurry never anything goes according to your plan. If you drive there will be a traffic jam or an accident on your way. If you walk all of a sudden there will be many people on the streets. You even might forget something important and will need to return back. But when you have a plenty of time...? Roads and streets are empty. No construction works going on. All traffic lights are working well. You even can find your damn keys right away. Isn't it ironical?

Trying to get through a crowd of people can freak a person out. The level of irritation can rise so high you will not want to go to public places for at least month. The inner Sakura felt this urge to kick somebody's ass to release all frustration.

People in the crowd were reluctant to notice anybody but themselves and their friends. Couples were like in their own world where nobody except them existed. The mood of a celebration was in the air. Nobody wanted to hurry but to seize the moment. This explained why so many women and men were sending Sakura disturbed and angry looks when she pushed or asked them to move aside. Although she did not like to be rude the girl continued to move through the mob. She was entrusted with a very important task by the person she had worshiped for most of her life. She could not let her down. It was the girl's chance to stand out and win over her idol's trust.

Sakura was not the only one who tried to become as good as her shisou. There were 3 other girls Sakura was aware of. All were competing with each other for their sensei's attention. The reward was more than worth it. It could provide the winner with the knowledge one would not find anywhere else, with a world-wide recognition and with the bright not to mention wealthy future. Who would not dream about it?

 **FD is a disorder of a person's autonomic nervous system. This system is responsible for body functions such as digestion, heart rate, inhalation-exhalation cycles, urination etc. Have you ever heard about the fight-or-flight response? A reaction that helps people to realize the fact that they are in a dangerous situation right now? A reaction that is vital for survival? When the autonomic nervous system does not work properly this reaction is not working well either.**

Sakura was not from a famous, powerful or big clan. It could not be called a clan at all. There were only 3 Haruno: her father, mother and her. She did not complain. No. She had not been deprived of anything in her life at all. Her parents had been taking care of her. She got all the parental love a child could get. From a certain moment in her life she had starved to become somebody worthy and useful. She hated to be helpless. She wanted to succeed and become somebody. She felt the need to repay her parents for everything they had done for her. She wanted to provide them with the life they deserved.

Sakura's father would work extra hours if he saw her or his wife looking at a very expensive thing they could not afford. She knew that he would rather sacrifice his sleep and pleasure to keep both his most important females not deprived of anything. It was easier for him than to see them upset... even if for a second. He thought that it was his fault. They were not poor. No. There were not rich either. Neither for Sakura or her mother it mattered. But Kizashi was quite a stubborn man. From time to time he felt guilty thinking of himself as of a bad father and husband. Behind his always smiling face it was difficult to discover how gloomy he could get sometimes. His daughter understood his feelings well. Her sharp mind and developed observation skills let her pick up and analyze most of information with an impressive speed, whereas her emotional side, especially intuition, would usually bring her to even more accurate conclusions. That was one of the reasons why she was predicted to become a great medic.

Sakura's mother was a strong-willed woman. She could be called a fighter. She had never done anything in her life that she did not want to. She understood feelings of her husband. She could see how hard her darling anata was trying. As for Sakura... Her daughter's emotions often were a mystery for Mebuki. Sakura's mood in front of her parents could change fast. Her teenage years were especially difficult for her mother to handle. Sakura seemed to inherit her rough side of personality. Although Mebuki was often being strict with her daughter she deeply cared for her. She would praise Sakura in front of everybody whenever she got a chance. Kizashi was by the way no different from Mebuki in this aspect. He talked about his precious daughter's achievements even when he was under anesthesia in a hospital. His speech was more like a continuous mumbling. Nurses could not stop his talking. They had to increase the dose of narcosis to calm him down. The anesthesia won the battle with his consciousness and he passed out. They then finally felt relieved.

A carefree future where they would not have to worry about anything. A future where they would be able to have whatever they want to. That was a simple sincere wish of Haruno Sakura when she was 8 years old. The wish soon became a goal of the 18 years old lady. She believed if she accomplished her goal they would be even happier...

 **Average lifespan: 40 years. It has increased significantly over the last 3 decades rising from a lifespan of 15 years. This was achieved due to successful researches that contributed towards exploring this syndrome in more detail and resulted in a better understanding of some of the most dangerous symptoms. Special procedures and medications are compulsory for people with Familial dysautonomia, and the earlier the treatment is started the more there are chances for patients diagnosed with this syndrome to live on their own. Otherwise and in general, a supervision is advised in order to provide them with an immediate help in case of emergency. Unfortunately, there are not a lot of treatment centers and there is none in Konoha. Yet.**

At first she was slightly pushing people in front of her. She hoped they would pick up the fact that she was in hurry and let her pass. Yet her gentle touch by her petite hands did not seem to bother anybody. It did not even make people to turn around and pay attention to her. Becoming more and more irritated she started to press harder on their backs. That did not go unnoticed this time. People around her were sending confused and disturbed looks when they were pushed aside. At that moment she did not care about their opinions as she usually would. However, she still felt a little bit guilty albeit tried not to think about it.

Running as fast as she could she finally managed to get out of the crowd by turning to a side street. The alley seemed to be deserted at that time of night. It was not illuminated well. Only one street lamp was definitely not ample. But Sakura knew the place so well she would not mind if there were no lights at all. A sigh escaped her mouth...The emotional stress started to affect her. Sakura was well aware of the fact that her feelings were a great obstacle for her from time to time. Yet there were cases when only because of them she had been able to go on.

She shifted feeling a bit uncomfortable. The noises of the crowd nearby were still heard clearly but they were more distant now. Sakura slowed down her pace from running to a slow walk. She finally arrived at her destination. It was 2:57am. "Â, yokatta... just in time..." she thought moving closer to the wall of a building on her left in order to relax now for a bit. She squatted down leaning her back against the wall behind her. Her gaze was first directed towards her knees that were reddish. Her emerald eyes lingered on them for no reason. From a mix of sounds carefree chats and laughs were reaching her ears. Wincing her face she closed her eyes tightly and seconds later the pink haired girl slowly opened them again. She blinked for several times until the black spots appearing in her eyes disappear.

There was a reason why so many people were out at that late time of night. People were celebrating. Konoha, the place Sakura was originally from, was a capital of the Fire country. The one that was considered to be one of the most developed countries out there. Konoha was a center of everything. So, one would think that there was nothing surprising about a big city having a really good nightlife. However, even with this in mind an outsider would be amazed by the celebration that was still going on even during the night.

Paper decorations seemed to be almost everywhere. There were all kinds of them: big and small, enormous and tiny. Shining brightly they were being swung by a light breeze, smiling teenagers trying to reach the handcrafted decorations and by others who just brushed against them accidently.

 **Symptoms: dysfunction of both autonomic and sensory nervous systems (excessive sweating, crying issues i.e inability to produce tears, sleep apnea, insensitivity to pain).**

Haruno decided to avert her eyes from her limbs towards the night sky as her neck had started to become sore. For the girl The Tanabata Festival was associated with a long-awaited meeting. The one that you wait for the whole life. Once it comes you wish for it to happen one more time. Thus leaving you in anticipation again. Sakura woke up everyday with a thought "What if... today...?". The thought she always tried to dismiss. She did not want to feel disappointed and heart-broken in the end... But no matter what, somewhere deep in her soul, she always hoped the life would prove her wrong. Yet at the end of the day she went to sleep with the awful feeling of self pity . The feeling that later would be transformed into an intense disgust towards herself for still having hopes for the next day in her heart.

She sighed quietly looking back at her knees. Her legs started to become numb. She stood up shaking off dust from her back and checked what time it was already. Her watch showed 3:18. "I could have taken my time on my way here" she looked around. The narrow street was still empty. "Shikata ga nai" was now said aloud. The only thing left was to wait. "Heh, this is something I have honed over these past years..." a small bitter-sweet smile appeared on her face as the thought crossed her mind.

Shizune finished talking. The medical documents she had been holding in her hands were put on a table in front of her. It was not hers. It was not her cabinet but her sensei's and the owner of the hospital. The working place seemed to be too messy for a person of such a high rank. Shizune did not have her cabinet but was always welcome here. Most of her time she spent supervising the newbies. So, she did not stay in one place for long and therefore did not need a cabinet at all. After finishing her report there was pure silence. The other woman had been listening to her student without interrupting her. Although Tsunade did not utter a word there was no tension in the air. Shizune had known her shisou for ages. She had confidence in herself and was sure she understood her teacher well.

"As usual, Shizune ... Ganbattane." A blond woman finally said standing up from her seat. Tsunade's face did not convey any emotions. She headed towards the before exiting the room she stopped. Holding door's handle with her head down she added "You have been working hard ... I think you should have rest now. Go home." Tsunade pressed on the handle and the door opened. She now was gone leaving her apprentice in confusion. Her words surprised Shizune. "What's going on, Lady Tsunade?... ". She had confidence in herself and was sure she understood her teacher well...

"You should not fall asleep...Sakura-san" the said person immediately opened her eyes wide. She stood up right away feeling embarrassed for being so unprofessional. Her cheeks blushing and hair messed up a bit. "Ano, gomenasai..." Sakura mumbled not looking at the stranger yet. "You must be Kabuto? ...Kabuto-san?" She now lifted her eyes and saw a good looking man with greyish hair. How old was he? 24? 25? "25" Sakura tried to guess. "Hai, Kabuto Yakushi. Yoroshiku. " He said pushing up his glasses. "She must be 18-19 years old. Definitely. " Smiling he continued "I have heard a lot about you, Sakura-san. Answering all the questions on the entrance exam for the Konoha's hospital is impressive." Sakura was not surprised he knew this much about her. The hospital of Konoha was famous for its outstanding performance. That year Suna's and Konoha's medical schools decided to have one exam. Passing it allowed students to choose to which one of them they wanted to study in. Tsunade-sama and Chio-baasama had came up with them to choose the best out of the best. To say that the exam was difficult is to say nothing. 87% of students failed it completely not being able to do most tasks.

* * *

2 years ago:

Shizune was the one who checked Sakura's work. "Sugoi!" she could not believe somebody got 100%. All other examinators lazily turned around. "Where is Lady Tsunade? She must see it!" Shizune exclaimed already rushing out of the room towards the lady's office. One of the examinators became curious about his colleague's strange behaviour. "I wonder what so special about that work..." he said looking at the wide open door. "I guess somebody managed to answer half of the questions." a dead bored person replied yawing at the same time. "At least cover your mouth with a hand. Nobody wants to see your hole, stupid" somebody snorted and was immediately slapped. "Urusai, baka!"

Tsunade was scrutinizing the work of a girl that had obtained a perfect score. She tried to find at least one mistake. But those were vain attempts. The blond smirked looking at the photo of the pink haired girl. "Sasuga, Sakura... Haruno Sakura." she placed the girl's paper with answers on her table and turned around in her seat. Looking out of the window she said "Shizune, keep me informed about her from now on". Shizune could not restrain herself and shouted out "You see. You see. I said to you there is something about this girl!" she started to laugh heading out of the room ."Isn't it wonderful, lady Tsunade? " were her last words before she disappeared behind the closed door. Tsunade still facing the window closed her eyes and sighed. "Shikata ga nai" she smiled. "New generations will always surpass the old ones, huh?" the blond stood up and approached her window. It was late evening. People were going home. The sun was not high in sky anymore but was soon to disappear behind the Konoha's mountain. "Yokatta" she exhaled the smile never leaving her face."Yokatta".

* * *

"It is impressive..." he repeated crossing his hands and looking up at the sky. "You should be proud of yourself." It was 3:32 am. Her mind was blank. He gave her the creeps. She felt uncomfortable. Why was she here? Sakura observed the man trying to analyze him. "He is definitely not stupid." The mentioned person was still glaring at the sky. "What the hell is he doing?" she winced . "I..." she started but thought "What is he planning?"." I am... proud." she concluded still wincing. Kabuto did not react. He looked uninterested. "Yeah... " he finally averted his eyes from the sky and was looking at the pink haired girl. A smirk appeared on his face "I felt the same way when I was 14."

 **-"Is there a cure Shizune? "- the brown eyes were directed at her student.**

 **-"None of which I am aware ..."- the apprentice admitted without hesitation. Tsunade sighed. She had known that already but hearing that was still not easy.**

 **\- "It can't be helped then..." - she uttered placing her palm on the forehead-" I need to call to a certain person... Shizune, call Sakura. She needs to be here as soon as possible."**

 **-"Hai!"- Shizune hurried towards the door but was stopped by her teacher's voice.**

 **-" Shizune! "- she looked at her shisou confused -" Let it be out secret. Don't disclose it to anybody. Not even to Sakura."**

 **-"I don't understand what you are talking about, Lady Tsunade."-Shizune smiled leaving her cabinet.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was startled. It was shocking for her. " _ _Could somebody really be able to pass such a difficult exam at the age of only 14?... It's unbelievable. If it was true the media would have__ _ _exploded__ _ _about__ _ _something__ _ _like__ _th_ _ _at outstanding long time ago and__ _ _rumors__ _ _would never settle down. Is he bluffing?__ _.._ _ _.No, it does not make any sense. Why would he do that? I am nobody for him. Just a pawn. So...__ ". Kabuto looked amused. He uncrossed his arms and stepped towards her. "I am not doing this to show off or anything, Sakura-san." It seemed like he knew everything she had been thinking about. "My original intention was just to give you the medication Tsunade-sama requested my sensei to provide her with. However, I changed my mind when I saw you. It was obvious it was your first time being used as a delivery-boy. It was also clear that you did not know the reason why the meeting had to happen immediately and why it could not be postponed at least until the morning. So it made sense to me to make this meeting more friendly by introducing myself. We have the same experience, right? We both took the same exam." He stopped 2-3 steps away from her. " I believed it would make you feel easier but... as I can see now... I was wrong." Pushing his glasses up again his right hand appeared in front of her eyes. There was a brown paper bag in the hand. It was not big but not small either. He did not stop to surprise her as she was sure there had not been any bag in his hands before. " _He must_ _ _have k__ _ept it hidden in his pocket or under his clothes. I remember he said that he figured out that I was unaware of what was happening. So, if I saw it right in the beginning he would not be able to tease me since I would have figured out the purpose of this meeting i.e. to collect the bag before our_ _conversation_ _even started...He really is not stupid._ " She smiled and slowly stretched out her hand to reach the desired object but as soon as she'd grabbed it Kabuto suddenly pulled his hand and her on himself. Loosing her balance Sakura smashed into his chest. Her hand as well as Kabuto's were still on the medicine. He leaned towards her shoulder a bit. Before she could say anything Kabuto whispered "There is something Orochimaru-san would like Tsunade-sama to do for him when he asks to... Just to return the favor." The shock had numbed Sakura's senses. She now was utterly confused. The boy gently let her petite hand out of his grip and moved slightly away. Sakura felt scared. All of this was happening to her for the first time in her life. Her teacher called for her and asked to rush to that place. She needed to meet somebody. That's all what was said by the shisou. Nobody said to her that some strange guy would be doing with her whatever he wanted. Sakura was not a weak girl but she was still a female and if something happened she hardly believed she would be able to fight back for long. She hated feeling helpless but right now she did not care about her image. Her eyes were clenched. It was more of a natural reaction than an action done on purpose. Still feeling the close presence of the person she was most frightened of at that moment she desperately prayed:" _ _I want to go home... please...__ ". With a smirk on his face Kabuto was observing her own. He had not been so amused for quite a while. Seeing her still wincing with her emerald eyes closed his eyes softened. " _ _She has been left untouched...by this cruel world__ " he concluded turning around and walking in the direction he had come from. " _ _Lucky...__ "

4:09 am. The celebration seemed to be almost finished. Only few voices could be heard. Sakura was standing in the middle of the alley still feeling the aftereffect of that strange meeting. Eyelids half closed. Her eyes stared at the ground. The streets were unusually dirty. Cans, bags from fast food and other litter were scattered everywhere on the streets. Those celebrations... " _ _5:00am... that's when the town is being cleaned...__ " the pink haired girl remembered out of blue. " _ _People who clean them..__ _. they need to wake up really_ _early._ _..right?...but don't they celebrate as well... seeing all these_ _ _people littering in front of them must be hard... since you know you will be cleaning all this rubbish after them later... in__ _ _t__ _h_ _ _e early morning..__ _._ _ _would I be able to enjo__ _y_ _ _the__ _ _celebration__ _ _if I was them?.__ _.._ " Sakura's thoughts trailed off on that note and on her way to the hospital she did not contemplate about anything at all. She wanted to go home. That was all.

7:00am. Nurses were standing around his bad. Or were they students? He couldn't care less. His black hair were slightly messed up after not a really good sleep. The white colour the only colour the room was painted in irritated his sensitive eyes. The moody boy looked up at the girls around him feeling already bored even though nothing had even started yet. His eyes were then concentrated at the blond haired woman who was also wearing a white medical coat. Damn it. He winced cursing the colour. Tsunade finally stopped reading his health history form and asked the boy a question that he had failed to hear clearly. Everyone was now looking at him awaiting his answer. The doctor seemed to be especially worried at that morning judging by her unusually soft voice. The dark haired boy rubbed his forehead. Droplets of sweat had appeared on it long ago. " _The_ _temperature_ _must have_ _risen_ _again_ " he confirmed it to himself but without saying it aloud. The boy hoped the answer for the question the woman had asked would not be demanded from him as he saw people in the room whispering something to each other and the main medic becoming even more serious than before. " You again had problems with breathing while you were sleeping, did not you? You had been sleeping well except for this last night, right? You said the medications were helping. Did you drink your medicine yesterday before going to sleep?" Tsunade tried to get at least anything from the always silent patient. "I did." was his only answer. The medic could hardly restrain her sigh and did her best to not to show her disappointment. The medicine they developed was not working. It was useless. It helped in short-term but as soon as patients got used to it it did not make any progress in curing the disease. She tried to understand what the boy was thinking about. He was stoic and his face did not convey any emotions. " _ _So young...__ " she thought " _ _but so strong and wise...why it should have been you__ _..._ ". The boy averted his eyes now exploring the view outside the only window of the room. His red puffy hand again touched his forehead wiping out a new appeared droplet of sweat. Tsunade decided to inform him about a new medication and then to leave him alone. "There is another medication. It is new and not really tested. If you and your parents agree we might give it a try. " The boy did not seem to be bothered by the fact that the pills he was going to take were somewhat not safe. Everybody studied his reaction but all it was in vain. He lived in his own world. His emotions were closed for them... His eyes were still focused on the window. The birds were singing their songs quietly. A small ray of light seemed to finally find its way into the dim room. " _ _If they are not safe...__ _",_ the boy closed his eyes trying to catch each musical note of the birds' song, _"_ _ _does it mean there is a chance...",__ _the birds quietened down for a second_ _ _,"...I might die?...__ " his face split into a sincere smile and the song were sung again but louder.

9:00am. "Naruto-kun… I don't think it's a good idea..." a girl's small voice could hardly be heard but the blond walking in front of her immediately reacted. White eyes were looking down at her feet. Her cheeks were blushing cutely. Naruto was holding her hand tightly not wanting to let her go. They had not known each other for long but he thought he was already infatuated with her. The boy in an orange-blackish jersey slowed down his pace and turned around. It seemed to make her even more embarrassed as her cheeks blushed with an even darker colour tone of pink. It did not go unnoticed by the boy. Naruto felt like if he was slowly loosing his mind. The longer he looked at her the harder it was for him to restrain himself from kissing the black haired girl senseless. Her hesitance was perceived by the blond as one of her peculiar traits that he found very cute. He moved a little bit closer to her still holding her hand and asked "What's wrong, Hinata? Don't be so worried. I know you might think it is too rushed but what's the point of waiting?". The other hand of the mysterious young lady was clenching to the end of her light lilac t-shirt. She did not dare to look up at him being scared of meeting his ocean blue eyes. When their eyes met her heart started pounding…fast... so fast she sometimes needed to avert her eyes and stand looking anywhere but not at him to calm herself down. However, feeling his close presence did not really help to that process. Naruto thinking the pause had taken too long addressed the girl "Hinata, if you don't want it so much...that's alright. I understand". His voice sounded soft but serious. Hinata realizing that the sunny boy had misunderstood her behavior quickly grabbed his hand by her free one and shook her head signaling that he got it all wrong. "I want it, Naruto-kun! I...I am just afraid you will not like my family..." Naruto's face that looked worried and serious before relaxed. He exhaled feeling relieved as for a second he had thought Hinata did not really like him. Pulling her closer he hugged her tightly. "Hinata, you are the one dattebayo…" he whispered softly making sure the girl in his lap felt comfortable whereas Hinata overwhelmed with emotions tried her best to not to break in tears.

Sakura pushed the handle of a door down. It opened with a creaking sound. The hospital was big and consisted of 2 blocks. One of them was quite old and had not undergone trough any construction works for quite a long time. Sakura was there at that moment. The other block was a very modern and high-tech building. That was the place where most serious operations were going on. It took approximately 7 minutes to get from one building to another. Not long somebody would say. However, when it comes to emergencies medics need to start help patients immediately. They need to be in the right place at the right moment which means that even a second must not be wasted. She entered a changing room for medic students. Approaching a cupboard for everybody she dropped her bag on the bench next to it. Sakura opened it and pulled out a medic coat with her name. She then changed her pink ballet flats with a black bow on each of them to white trainers. She could not care less about how she looked right now. It was 9am and she had slept only 3 hours in her bad at home. She lazily put her coat on and fiercely shoved in her bag into the cupboard. As soon as the girl finished Sakura decided to check her phone. She did not expect anyone to write her. It was just the beginning of the day and if there was an emergency other nurses would be called since Sakura had worked more hours than she was ever supposed to. So, she was checking her phone from force of habit..."Shit!" she hissed darting from the room.

10:00am. Shizune fidgeted on her seat. The 2 young men sitting next to her but on a sofa made her very nervous. They both were wearing suits and did not utter a word since they had come. One of them was sleeping whereas the other one was eating without making a break even once. As soon as one pack of chips was finished he would grab the next portion of snacks and continue eating like he had never eaten before. Shizune did not know where this food appeared from since the man did not have any bag with him. Neither did his friend or a colleague. She could not know who they were to each other. They did not really introduce themselves. The only thing they had said about themselves was "Good morning. We are from police and we have some questions we want to ask one of your students...Haruno Sakura." Glancing at them again she hoped they would become really bored of waiting and hence would decide to leave. However, seeing the boy with his hair tied in spiky ponytail still sleeping discouraged her. He seemed to be in control, not the other one. So, while he was having his nap there was no chance for Shizune to get rid of them. She decided to give it a try anyway. "Ano...", she started getting immediately attention of the big boy but not of the sleepyhead, "I don't think Sakura-chan will be coming anytime soon. As I have said before she is helping with a very important and difficult operation so…" she was interrupted. "Shikamaru!...Shikamaru! Wake up!" the boy with snacks was pushing his friend until he finally woke up. "Alright, alright...I am up", he replied irritated, "jeez...how troublesome..." was his last phrase before he directed his gaze at Shizune. She was slightly taken aback and forgot what she was going to say. The boy scratched his forehead and continued "Well, we will come later since the operation does not seem to end soon...". " _How … Was he faking it?_ " the black haired woman felt confused. Shikamaru stood up pulling something out from one of his pockets. "Finish up, Chouji. We are leaving...", the said boy nodded rushing to finish the pack of chips, "Well, here is my business card. My telephone number is on it. Could you please tell Sakura-san to call me as soon as she is out of the operation room.". The black haired woman took the card from his hand ans nodded. "Well, jana!" was all she heard before the sound of the closing door. She sat like that for some more time. " _Tsunade-sama, what have you done?..._ ", she sighed and reclined in her chair trying to make sense of the whole situation.

Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks. Hinata nodded. Still keeping the eye contact with the blond she pushed the door. Naruto swallowed. He tried to look calm but in reality he was feeling nervous. " _Will they like me?_ _What about her father? Is he nice? She said he is often harsh with her...Shit!_ _What should I say?_ _I forgot! Completely forgot!…Well._ _My name is Naruto..._ _Naruto Uzumaki. I am an entrepreneur. We have met with Hinata not long ago but I thought it would be nice to meet you as I have serious plans on_ _your daughter_ _. So, I_ _asked_ _Hinata_ _to_ _introdu_ _ce_ _me to you..._ ", he tried to quickly come up with his speech. The door was already opened. Hinata was looking at Naruto trying to understand what he was thinking about. She was confused. " _Had he changed h_ _is_ _mind?_ " she touched his hand gently in order to return him back to reality. Naruto reacted right away feeling embarrassed for his sudden fear of meeting her parents. He himself was an orphan and knew nothing about a parent-child relationship. Naruto noticing that the door was already wide open snapped out of his weird condition and thought " _Shit! How long have I been thinking? Fuck! Don't fuck up!...Dattebayo!_ ". Hinata understanding he was alright let go off his hand and entered the room. Naruto followed her unconsciously keeping his eyes concentrated on the floor. That was like that until the moment he saw her in front of him walking confidently. "Hinata… you" he stared at her with his mouth agape. He is so big and she is so small but he was the one blenching. " _Common!_..." he shook his head slightly " _Get it together!_ " and straightened up. The room was big. The mansion Hinata lived in was gorgeous. Naruto knew she was from a rich family but she did not like talking about it due to her difficult relationship with her father and her only little sister. Of course, Naruto was curious but he did not push since he understood her unwillingness to discuss something she did not really want to even mention. Hinata was also aware about his situation. She knew he did not have parents. He told her they tragically died in a car accident long time ago. Naruto did not really remember them and rarely talked about his parents. Neither did she push. So, they had never really touched upon the topic. However, Naruto had insisted many times on Hinata to introduce him to her family in order to make their relationship more serious. Naruto wanted to be seen by his family not as a boy going out with their daughter for some suspicious reasons but as a man wanting to marry the girl one day. He also wanted to have her father's approval. It was important for him. Naruto was this type of people who did not like complicated things. He liked when everything was clear. It did not matter whether it was a relationship with a person or a topic somebody was explaining to him. It had to be clear.

The girl burst into the room. She did not know what to expect. The message she got was "Room 301. Now.". It was from one of the girls Sakura was supervising. Even though she was a student herself and was supervised as well there was this obligatory work every medic student had to do. The main idea of it was for more successful students to help less experienced ones in working with patients. It was a great idea but there were drawbacks. One of them was the fact that students like Sakura were still learning and they rarely could cope with something serious. The students like the girl that Sakura was supervising believed that if something happened they always needed to call to their supervisors. That was wrong. In case of emergencies they had to contact the main doctors not students. Sakura's supervisee made a mistake. Yes. A mistake based on psychological factors such as inability to think rationally in case of emergency. Unfortunately, that was what happened. Crossing the threshold into the hospital ward Sakura froze. The newbie was panicking. She stood up in the middle of the room covering her face with her hands. The boy on the medical bed curled up. His body was shaking whereas face was twisted with pain. Sakura quickly overcame the distance between them and tried to understand what was happening. "Call Tsunade! Shizune! Any main doctor!" Sakura cried out observing the boy in front of her. The boy was coughing blood continuously. His throat was burning and because of that he could not explain to the pink haired girl anything. "Familial Disautonomia" was written in the paper attached to his bad and there were no records of blood coughing. She was desperately trying to find any hint of what she had to give him to stop his torture. The blood was flowing down from his palms that had been covering his mouth for all this time. He clenched his eyes. Tears falling down his face. She fell down on her knees not knowing what to do. She reached for his shoulder unconsciously hoping for a miracle to happen… and then it dawned on her. "Did you take new medicine?" she leaned towards him still standing on her knees. The boy's eyes immediately opened wide. They were full of tears. He wanted to shake his head, to nod, to signalize somehow that she was right but his convulsions did not stop resulting in him not being able to control his own body. Nevertheless Sakura understood everything. " _The medication given by Kabuto is a poison_ ", she stood up simultaneously moving his hospital bad towards the door, " _Tsunade-sama asked me to collect it_ _in the middle of the night because she_ _had been_ _afraid for this boy and wanted to cure him as soon as possible..._ ". "Did you call them?" she glanced at the newbie. The girl quickly nodded joining her in moving the hospital bad. "Tsunade-sama is performing a surgery right now. Shizune is coming." she spoke in a brittle voice. Sakura winced and added "We are going to an operating room.". Her supervisee let go of the bed and pulled out her phone to inform Shizune. Seeing the boy in pain Sakura run faster. Pushing the whole bed alone was hard even if it was on wheels. The fact that she had slept only three hours also had its effect on her. However, at that moment Sakura did not care." _Onegai...hold on!_ "

10:00am. Naruto and Hinata were having a great time with her mother. She was very kind and friendly. When Hinata blushed while introducing Naruto to her she immediately understood everything. Without letting her daughter to finish she offered them to have a breakfast together. Hinata resembled her mother in almost everything. Their personalities and appearances were so much alike. Naruto somewhat felt relieved. Hinata never talked about her mother but always said that her family was harsh. " _By saying this did she mean her mother is harsh as well?_ ", he thought inadvertently, "I _f that's the case I should not have worried so much..._ ". Naruto was sipping a cup of tea when Hinata's mother asked him where he was working. Naruto taken aback by the sudden change of topic mumbled at the beginning and then said normally, "Ano… I am an entrepreneur. I and my colleagues who are my friends at the same time are working together. We sell whatever is popular in the market." Hinata's mother smiled in reply. Naruto felt relieved. Everything turned out to be nicer than he thought it would be. Finishing the last mouthful of tea in his cup he put it on the wooden table. Still holding the cup he heard a gravelly voice the boy could not confuse with anyone's else. Feeling petrified he turned around slowly and then froze. " _Hizashi Hyuga_ ".

" **So, you say you and your friends sell whatever is popular in the market.** **"**

* * *

Please review, comment. Share your opinion and thoughts.


End file.
